Talk:House Lannister
So who's lord now? Tywin's dead. Jaime foreswore the title and was disinherited anyways. Tyrion is on the run. Is Cersei now Lady of Casterly Rock? Kevan? He hasn't been seen since the second season. I also don't remember Jaime mentioning him when talking to Tywin about a deal. TheUnknown285 (talk) 03:08, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Mild spoilers, but with Jaime a Kingsguard and unable to inherit, and with Tyrion fleeing to the Free Cities, Cersei is and becomes the new head of House Lannister. May the gods have more mercy on them than they did their enemies. No, Kevan wouldn't inherit. Inheritance goes until a sibling's "bloodline" is exhausted, even through a daughter. Technically, though Tyrion has fled into exile he considers himself the heir of Casterly Rock....though at the moment, of course, he's been disinherited as a kinslayer and Cersei is the one actively ruling. That's the irony, you see: Cersei won! Robert's dead, Eddard Stark is dead, Robb, Renly, they're all gone! Joffrey was uncontrollable. Now even Tywin is dead, and Tyrion is gone from Westeros: There is nothing to stand in the way of Cersei's hold on power anymore. Her weak-willed boy-king of a son is maybe 12 and utterly pliable, and she's back to being the active regent. Cersei is now Ruling Queen of the Seven Kingdoms in all but name.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:17, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Heir While the heir to the westerlands is certainly disputed I'm not sure the heir to House Lannister is, especially as Tommen and Myrcella are legally Baratheons that should rule them out of becoming head of a different house, Jaime is in the Kingsguard and Tyrion is a wanted criminal. if you think about it this page is just about who is next in line to become the head of House Lannister and that would be Kevan Lannister wouldn't it? -Gboy4 (talk) 06:35, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Cersei is the lawful Lady of Casterly Rock now. Who is her immediate heir? Tommen of course.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:37, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps, but this isn't the talk page of Casterly Rock, this is the talk page of House Lannister, and unless the true parentage is revealed Tommen would not be the head of House Lannister anymore than Roose Bolton would be the head of House Stark.--Gboy4 (talk) 06:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) It's an open question when a member of a family becomes king how the original family lands will be inherited (we're not sure if Robert wanted to add the Stormlands to the Crownlands, or give them to one of his brothers). YES, Casterly Rock and House Lannister are one and the same thing. Roose Bolton is lord of the Dreadfort, he seized Winterfell - that's a terrible analogy to use.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) No it's not, casterly rock is the capital of the westerlands, the westerlands and house lannister are not the same anymore than the starks and the north.--Gboy4 (talk) 08:51, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Cersei's heir is Tommen. If he didn't want the title then he could just pass it on to Myrcella who would take the name Lannister. There are no hard & fast rules regarding surnames in Westeros. Myrcella may be a Baratheon now, but she could take her mother's name. See the Mormonts and Waynwoods for a precedent. ( 17:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC)) Ack, I unlocked the page. Even in the novels, it isn't clear who the heir to House Lannister is now. Cersei is functionally acting like the head (even though technically Tyrion is ahead of her in line of succession, he has fled). It isn't clear if she plans for Tommen to be her heir, or to hand it off to a cousin. I mean, before Robert died, it wasn't clear who he wanted to rule the Stormlands after his death. So we left it as "disputed" because it's unclear.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:49, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Tyrion isn't technically the head given that he is guilty of treason and attainted. With his attainder comes the loss of all hereditery titles. Also, Robert didn't rule the Stormlands. He gave Storm's End and the Stormlands to Renly after he took the throne. All the lands and titles were his. The heir of House Lannister is the heir of the current ruler. The current ruler is Cersei, hence the heir of House Lannister is Cersei's heir, Tommen. Until Cersei, or Tommen, decide otherwise, that's who it is. ( 23:29, May 2, 2015 (UTC)) We don't know what Cersei intends to do as her heir; keep Tommen as king and give House Lannister to Myrcella, etc. It is simply unclear.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) We don't know what she's going to do, no, but as it stands, currently, her heir is Tommen. What is unclear about that? She might change her mind, sure, but why label it as "unclear" just because of that? By that logic, no heir is clear because every lord or lady has the potential to change their mind and pick someone else. By the laws of the land, Tommen is her heir until told otherwise. I really don't see what's so unclear about that. ( 13:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC)) Improvements to the page Two improvements for an admin to make to this page since it is locked: *Re-upload the same main picture but better quality (it seems fuzzy around the lion). *Change "realise" (Season 1, paragraph 8) to "realize" because American English is to be used on the wiki rather than British English. --Iron Bank (talk) 15:12, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Article incorrect, Kevan is not the head of House Lannister As Tywin's daughter, Cersei is ahead of Kevan in the line of succession and is in fact the head of House Lannister and Lady of Casterly Rock, as a lord's children rank ahead of his siblings. The only scenario in which this wouldn't ''be the case is Targaryen succession laws post-Dance of Dragons, where females come behind all possible male heirs. And as no mention of Cersei being stripped of her title after being arrested has been made, we must assume that she is still the Lady of Casterly Rock. I would edit the article myself, but I lack the necessary permissions. M. Souls (talk) 18:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Being a sworn brother of a celibate order (Kingsguard) removes him from succession. Of course now that he's left the Kingsguard he's back in the succession line, but Kevan is the lord of Casterly Rock. At least that's how succession works in the books, but we have no info on it being different on the show. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 15:49, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Lord of Casterly Rock? The Lannister page says that Cersei is now the lord even though the line of sucession and dialog in the show state that Kevan Lannister is the new lord. The page is protected and I cannot fix the error. 22:18, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Jake P :In the line of succession, a lord's children rank ahead of the lord's brother. There is no error. SharkyBytesz (talk) 13:53, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :They do, but sworn brothers of the Kingsguard are outside of the succession. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 15:48, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Kevan is Hand of the King. There is no dialog stating he's the Lord of Casterly Rock--Gonzalo84 (talk) 14:23, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, now that Jaime's no longer in the Kingsguard he's ''technically Lord of Casterly Rock. DRAEVAN13 '15:57, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I still wouldn't be that sure - Kevan might have been made Lord before Jaime was dismissed from the Kingsguard, in which case Jaime would now be Kevan's heir. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 16:38, May 30, 2016 (UTC) : Current Status Now Tommen, Lancel and Kevan are all dead, Cersei becomes the new Queen of Westeros, and yet this page's protection prevents me from adding these new legitimate infos. :Almost every page on this damn wiki is indefinitely locked for some reason. So if anyone can unlock this page as well, that would be great. (Also, don't forget to sign your posts next time). [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky]] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) '''PINK' is the new Black 10:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Pod is still listed as a lannister servant even though he serves houses Stark and TarthGreyStark (talk) 12:11, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, can this article be unlocked please? Needs some updating. Thank you. Reddyredcp (talk) 01:23, June 28, 2016 (UTC) It's been nearly 80 hours and still can not edit the page, come on. Heallarious (talk) 23:17, June 28, 2016 (UTC) "House Lannister of King's Landing" Should the page be updated to say "House Lannister of King's Landing" instead of "House Lannister of Casterly Rock", since Casterly Rock is no longer their seat? Or maybe another page can be created: House Lannister of King's Landing - Headed by Cersei I Lannister House Lannister of Casterly Rock - Headed by Tyrion Lannister Vapingheathen (talk) 12:19, November 14, 2017 (UTC) A couple of things: Casterly Rock is still the seat of House Lannister. Casterly Rock was only briefly occupied by the Unsullied. Secondly, one of the Inside The Episode brings-up the question why in the opening credits does it still show King's Landing with a Baratheon stag instead of a Lannister lion now that Cersei is Queen. One of the producers says Cersei rule is legitimized through her marriage to Robert Baratheon - hence, the Baratheon stag remains. So there isn't really a separate House Lannister of King's Landing - at least not yet - since Cersei is still sort of ruling as a member of House Baratheon of King's Landing. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 21:06, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Split I'm pondering over the Cersei-Jaime split in the last episode and wondering if it could be an "events" page. Although the outcome of that in the next season would determine how big an event that is. Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 06:46, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Cersei's heir I added Cersei's unborn child as the heir of House Lannister, but this was removed. I don't see how this is incorrect. Her child would presumably be heir to House Lannister, and while it might be presumptive to list an unborn character, the A Wiki of Ice and Fire entry for House Tully has Edmure's unborn child in their "heir" section. I suppose this could be because her pregnancy is not publicly known?Princess Eska (talk) 02:14, May 3, 2019 (UTC) House Lannister Navigation Box The navigation box of House Lannister needs to be edited now that Cersei, Jaime, Gregor Clegane and Qyburn are all dead, which leaves Tyrion as the lawful head of the family now.--NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 05:12, May 13, 2019 (UTC)